un destino a pesar de lo que sentimos
by Danielle. P. Black
Summary: Onesshort que pasa con tu vida despues que esa persona especial ya ne esta ,solo una cosa el sigue presente .espero que les guste inuxkag


Han sentido que la vida no te deja sentir, que todo se para cuando el no esta junto a ti, que sin duda su sonrisa te sirve para vivir y sus ojos que brillan son la luz que te guían en el diario existir. Verlo con otra te causa tal sufrimiento que tratas de huir que te escondes detrás de una sonrisa para que el no se de cuenta de cuanto te hace sufrir que piense que te olvidaste, que su mirada no te afecta cada espiro y que su presencia no hace diferencia pero sin duda piensa todo eso porque no saben lo que pasa adentro la agonía que sucede en el interior la ausencia la falta de SU cariño y no el de otro

**No te enamores nunca no te enamore jamás **

**Que tu sonrisa de niña se puede marchitar **

**En todo lo que veo su imagen siempre esta**

**Y aun escucho su canción **

**Ya no volverá… **

La lluvia teñía la tristeza más de lo que se esperaba una muchacha

Acostada en su cama llora incesantemente mientras evoca recuerdos, sentimiento, tiempo, vivencias y sobre todo unos ojos que con solo mirarlo cohíben y generan una sensación extraña que te revuelve el estomago que te deja sin aliento y tiñe las mejillas a rosado

**Que tus ojos tan brillante se pueden empañar **

**Con lagrimas puras y firmes que nunca se separaran**

Su recuerdos eran hermosos pero también ellos eran pasado sin duda lo extrañaría, lo amaría por el reto de su vida, su rostro su sonrisa su manera de hablar caminar sus defectos y virtudes su niñez u por mucho que intente olvidarlo por el daño causado jamás podrá sacar lo de su corazón siempre estará ahí hasta el resto de sus días

Habitándolo y ocupando un lugar que jamás dejara libre para otro

**Que el amor es algo serio que te puede destrozar **

**Que te dejara un vació que tardes mucho en llenar **

**Mil recuerdos que se acaban **

**Quedan un sueño aun... pero se va **

Siempre me di cuanta como la mirabas como tus pensamientos e iban por ella

La buscabas y sin mas que decir me dejabas no pensabas en nada mas luego llegabas y me decías que no quieras hacerlo que no intentabas hacerme daño, pero sin quererlo o intentarlo me lastimabas demasiado mas de lo que podía soportar pero me acordaba de una promesa de unas palabras que te dirige cuando me di cuanta de lo que sentía por ti

"**déjame permanecer a tu lado"**

**Puedo ser tu sol **

**Y tu mar tu brisa y **

**Corazón si tú lo deseas así **

**Jugábamos ese juego que nunca olvidare**

**Y me quede pensando en lo que ayer se fue **

Sin duda estas palabras me ataban a ti y mas que eso el temor que un día fuera a buscarte y me digieran que ya no estabas que pereciste y que yo no estuve a tu lado para ayudarte e incluso para salvarte que mi pena aumente con no verte que mí agonía ya no tenga cabida en mi cuerpo porque para mi eres mas que el que avita mi corazón ya que solo tu decidías en el si tu estas muerto te llevas mi alma y sentimientos contigo

**Otra tarde sin tu voz es un sueño menos **

**Si siempre quise todo lo que vos tenes se**

**Que nada amor de ti recibiré **

**Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar **

**Tu sombra quemo mi fe **

**No existe nada que perder **

Decidí alejarme de ti dejarte ser libre no espere tu decisión solo te dije adiós y un beso en tus labios suave fue lo ultimo que recibí de ti

No puedo imaginar que te iras de mi

**_Flash back_**

_-ya esta completa la perla ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí cumplirás con tu promesa y yo partiré solo puedo pedirte una cosa- _

_-no sabes cuanto me duele que te marches no sabe lo vació que me deja tu ausencia pero la promesa fue echa y yo no puedo dejar de cumplirla- _

_-lo se y estoy consiente de que yo no pertenezco aquí que tu corazón nunca fue mío que sin duda aunque estés en el infierno serás feliz con ella- _

_-no sabes lo que yo daría……- fue interrumpido por la chica _

_-shuu no digas mas ya no ahí nada que hacer- "la chica empieza dejar caer lagrimas por su rostro finas que hacen que sus ojos se opaquen y no muestren brillo alguno"_

_yo …-_

_-me vas a escuchar quiero pedirte una sola cosa antes de irme- el chico asiente-_

_Que en el momento en el que yo me despida de ti solo pienses en lo que te amo _

_-mi niña... perdoname…-_

_-adiós la perla se va conmigo cerrare el poso por cualquier eventualidad- se acerca poco a poco hasta el- te amo _

_Deposita un beso censillo pero demorando lo que siente por el que es puro y sincero amor que perdurara en el tiempo a través de los siglos e incluso de la propia muerte _

_Sin duda esa persona que se encontraba al frente suyo recibiendo aquella caricia que es intima y traspasando todo centímetro que avita en la muchacha de ojos chocolates poco a poco se aleja de el y lo mira a los ojos acerca su mano a su mejilla y la acaricia y en un tono bajo muy despacio _

_-te amo esto que te digo es para el resto de mi vida y de la muerte… adiós…-_

_Fue lo último que dijo y solo escucho su nombre salir de su boca muy bajo pero antes de voltearse solo ve una gota cristalina corar por el rostro del muchacho _

_Ella ya no estaba se avía marchado y el dice en voz alta _

_ya estoy listo no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo te encargaste de que así fuera y por otro lado ya no tengo corazón se fue con ella en el mismo instante en el que la conocí pero como permanecía a mi lado no me di cuanta de que al irse ella mi alma y sentimientos mezclados en mi corazón se alejaban para siempre de mi _

**_Fin del flash back _**

**Dime que hacer si no estas aquí **

**Como quieres que crea en al amor si no estas aquí **

ella solo recordaba haberse alejado lo mas pronto que podía llegar a el lugar que la trasladaba a un lugar en donde nunca mas escucharía su voz , no lo vería, no sabría nada de el , la angustia avía existido desde antes de que el le comunicara que se marcharía

No me dijo ninguna palabra no dijo nada solo atino a decir mi nombre en susurro y dejar pasar el tiempo cuando ya nos alejábamos para siempre un te quiero amiga hubiese dolido menos que una sordita palabra mas que un silencio que destruyo mi alma por dentro que cada día que pasa pienso que hice mal para ni siquiera recibir alguna palabra de tus labios

**No me trate así en el último **

**Día que nuestras miradas **

**Se cruzaran por última vez **

**Porque en tus ojos yo me **

**Puedo perder contigo**

**Lo que es temer **

**Recuerdos que llevo en la piel**

**De noches frías del ayer **

Sin duda todo acabo al dormirse solo se puede escuchar un susurro una voz que acompaña desde un lugar muy cercano que la cuida y que ni el sol destruirá queriendo ser la luz y el tiempo de la chica queriendo volar y verla una vez mas volar a su lado y acompañarla sin nada que los pueda separar

Te amo mi niña mi Kagome –

**Aunque es difícil de creer **

**El amor de mi vida eres tú **

Un susurro cercano de una joven que se durmió en la pena queriendo arrancar a su único amor del infierno que solo en sus sueños encuentra

Inuyasha, te extraño tanto amor -


End file.
